pterryfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Cat Club
In Terry Pratchett's Discworld:-' Managed by Mr Harris, this is a nightspot in Ankh-Morpork for those of an, er, alternative gender-inclination. It runs under the auspices of the Seamstresses' Guild, as in the opinion of Mrs Rosie Palm, ''un-natural acts are only natural! ''Mr Harris is also a member of the Guild's Inner council. '' 'In the Pessimal Discworld:-' Terry P devised the BCC for a single throwaway joke in a footnote. The context makes it clear it is a haven for gay men, and set up to suit their tastes and preferences. Leaning heavily on the book and especially the film version of Cabaret, I have also made it an island of satirical and topical comedy in an otherwise repressive social and political structure. The Patrician is all for healthy social comment expressed in the form of topical jokes which prove he can take a laugh at his expense. He particularly appreiciates the open-ness of the comedy means he can very easily find out who writes it, who laughs loudest, who their friends are, and where they go home to afterwards. Indeed, a story not unlike the musical of "Cabaret" was enacted here, shortly after the failed werewolf putsch in [[Überwald|''Überwald]]. The show-stopper number was a group of impeccably brown-uniformed werewolves singing an anthem imploring the Fatherland to send a sign about ''Tomorrow Belongs To Me. Vetinari also appreciates that they have made it that little bit more difficult for him: close the Blue Cat Club on account of seditious comedy and cabaret, and he will also be accused of repression towards gays in closing what is currently their only social outlet. Besides. Rosie Palm would be round having words if that happened. The club is a discreet feature on Lurker's Lane, possibly a back passage or a road less travelled, just off Sheer Street. It is not clear what provision exists for lesbians in Ankh-Morpork: I have gotten around this by assuming the BCC has its dedicated "Ladies' Nights", so as to take advantage of the purchasing power of the other sort of "pink pound". (alternative for Ankh-Morpork:the damask dollar?) '' As well as this, of course, the attested phenomena of the "fag hag" needs to be taken into acount - straight women on a night out who will make for the gay clubs, because they find gay men easier to deal with than straights, because they simply don't want to be bothered and aren't on the pull, or because they simply like the lifestyle and the company of gay men. In the fanfic 'Amateur Night, the girls of the Watch, and selected friends, go out minge-drinking together and end up in the BCC watching amateur talent perform on stage... Mr Harris does not discriminate. ''Everybody's ''dollars are equally welcome... There is a Goddess called Dike. Very few people in Ankh-Morpork know the name is pronounced ''Di-ke ''with two syllables and is Ephebian for "justice". This has caused misunderstandings. The goddess of Justice is also reconciled to a whole new area of interest that, while she personally doesn't share it, is attracting fresh believers who believe a name like that should not be wasted. They're all believers, after all... Dike's newfound lease of immortal life is discussed further ''here.' Category:Ankh-Morpork Category:Social Life Category:Entertainment